


Warm You Up

by OurLadyOnTheOtherSide



Category: Antisepticeye- Fandom, Darkiplier- Fandom
Genre: Danti - Freeform, Drabble, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-24
Updated: 2017-12-24
Packaged: 2019-02-19 22:52:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 524
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13133877
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OurLadyOnTheOtherSide/pseuds/OurLadyOnTheOtherSide
Summary: Short fluffy piece for the holidays <3





	Warm You Up

Anti wakes up to a strange aura in the house and an empty bed. There’s a cold breeze that drifts into the bedroom and it makes Anti shiver. With all these weird factors Anti gets up, dragging the big fluffy blanket at the foot of the bed with him. He wraps it around himself and follows the cool breeze until he finds Dark standing in front of their opened balcony door. Dark’s hands are folded behind his back and he stands completely still, just staring out the open door.

“ ~~Are you okay, Dark?~~ ” Anti asks, stepping up beside him.

 **“It’s cold.”** Dark says, his aura bubbling up and then calming.

Anti tilts his head at him. And then he closes the door and steps in front of Dark. When the cold breeze is cut off and Anti breaks his view of the freshly fallen snow Dark seems to snap out of whatever trance he was in. His aura calms down completely.

“ ~~What are you doing?~~ ” Anti asks.

 **“It snowed.”** Dark shivers, **“I don’t like it.”**

“ ~~So why are you standing over here in front of an open door?~~ ”

Dark shrugs. **“I felt weird. I wanted some fresh air.”**

Anti puts a hand on Dark’s cheek and then pulls it back quickly, “ ~~Jesus you’re freezing.~~ ”

 **“It’s cold.”** Dark repeats, nodding.

Anti sighs and pulls Dark closer to him, into the warmth of the heavy blanket, and Dark seems to relax.

“ ~~Are you sure you’re okay?~~ ” Anti asks softly.

 **“I’m fine. I just… don’t like the cold.”** Dark admits.

Anti smiles, brushing his nose against Dark’s jaw to get him to tilt his head. Dark does so and Anti ghosts his lips across Dark’s neck to make him shiver. “ ~~I could make you warm.~~ ”

Dark’s eyes flutter closed as he sighs, his head tilting even more as if inviting Anti to kiss him there. And so he does, Anti takes the invitation and sucks a mark into Dark’s flesh, drawing out a soft moan. Dark’s hands wrap around Anti’s torso and pull him closer before placing a finger under his chin to make Anti look at him. Dark takes a moment to simply look at the beautiful fiend in his arms, to stroke the back of his hand across his cheek, before pulling Anti in for a kiss.

***

They end up by the fireplace. The heat of the flames against their bare skin. There’s a soft rug underneath them because Dark had insisted on buying the expensive thing when they moved in, and the heavy blanket draped across their waists. Dark lays with an arm under his head, happy and spent. Anti trails a finger down Dark’s chest, drawing lazy patterns.

“ ~~I love you.~~ ” Anti whispers, glancing up at Dark.

It’s the first time either of them have said the words. Both of them had wanted to, but neither of them knew if what they were feeling was true or if it’d be accepted by the other. So Anti makes the first move and says the words, his heart hammering in his chest. Dark smiles and leans down to kiss him lightly.

**“I love you too.”**


End file.
